A force to be reckoned with
by nobleflutter
Summary: Oh Femio...when will you ever learn? Fakir and Ahiru will never leave each other, no matter how much love you harbor. Rated T because of language and a new level of pissed. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu…just this made up story!

It was a lovely day, just like any other spring afternoon. Petals gracefully falling while sneezes echo their descends. The sun's rays of warmth, blanketing the backs of students as they trudge their way to class. A bull with a boy upon its back…wait what?

"Look out! It's Femio-san!" Girls screeched and scrambled to hide from the boy approaching the school. He was the infamous Femio-san. He was a ruthless and stupid boy who had this crazy idea that he was the idol of the school. He tried his best to make everyone swoon, but truly, every single girl in the school nearly puked at his horrible pick-up lines and his "melting" gaze that made them want to shrink into a hole. Yes, it was true that he did not have any friends, except for his butler.

"Who's this week's Femio girl? That poor girl Akira-chan from last week had to stay home" One girl whispered to others as they hid. "I know right? I heard a rumor that he was going in backwards in alphabetical order…so that must mean that Ahiru-chan is next!" "AHIRU?" The girls shushed each other as Femio stalked by, looking for his next victim. "But Ahiru-chan has someone…the great Fakir right?" The girls went wide-eyed. One of them gulped. "I heard it was just a rumor…but if it's true, then I truly feel sorry for Femio-san, even if no one likes him" "Agreed." The girls scurried to class when the bell rang, watching for Femio-san in every corner…

~0~

"Moron, we're going to be late" Fakir yelled to a stumble of crashes coming from upstairs. Ahiru replied with something like "Be right there!" as Fakir shook his head and grabbed her bag for her. It was then when Ahiru came crashing downstairs trying to fix her hair and smooth out her school uniform. Fakir lightly blushed at the sight of her tangled morning routine. It had been a few months since he confessed to her his feelings and her human form popped into his living room with a burst of light. He sighed from the memory.

"Fakir? Fakir let's go!" Ahiru called from the front door. Fakir shook his head and slung both of their bags onto his shoulder. He waved to Chiron as he and Ahiru shut the door and walked towards the academy, hand in hand. Fakir and Ahiru looked away from each other as heat rose from their necks. Ahiru tried to think of anything else besides the pleasant warmth of Fakir's hand.

_Oh look at the pretty sky today! After school I'll have to go to the park. Fakir will want to go too. Probably to fish or read a book…maybe I'll sit next to him until the sunsets and we can tell each other how pretty it is...No! Baaad Ahiru! School, focus on school, and education. That warm feeling that you get when something makes sense…like the warmth of Fakir's hand…_

Ahiru shook her head violently and looked up at Fakir. It seemed he was having the same problem. She looked ahead and squinted against the sun's glare as they walked under the entry arches covered in ivy. To her relief, she saw Pike and Lilie waving at her in the distance as the bell rang. Ahiru puffed her cheeks and glanced at Fakir. "Well I'll see you later Fakir!" Ahiru regrettably let go of Fakir's hand and started to skip away, when she felt a tug on her waist. Her eyes widened as Fakir pulled her toward him as he planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Ha-have a good day." Fakir mumbled under his breath and handed her bag. He turned the opposite direction, his long legs striding towards the creative writing room. (When he came back to school, Fakir decided he would be more useful in the writing section, since all he did was make googly eyes at Ahiru during dance class.) Ahiru stood there, wide-eyed like a fish and a hand on her cheek as her friends ran up to her with amazing speed.

"Om my gosh Ahiru! You and Fakir-senpai! It's really true isn't it? You know I liked him right? Oh well, there's this new boy Ryu-kun and he's ju-" Pike was curtly pushed aside by Lillie as she gushed about how romantic it will be when they break up. Ahiru blinked and opened her mouth slowly.

"Uh- um, I think we're late for class. Don't want to marry Neko-sensei! Let's go!" Ahiru grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards the girls' locker room. She huffed as they were still gushing to her about romance and wedding colors. Unfortunately, she did not seem to notice Femio-san lurking behind a nearby wall.

"Oh Ahiru-chan, I know our love is forbidden, but fear not! For today in our dance class I shall win your heart over! There is nothing that will come between us!" Femio threw his arms over his head as his butler threw rose petals over his dramatic big head. What a creeper.

~0~

Ahiru dropped her friends as she came up to her dance locker and dropped her bag. Pike and Lilie brushed themselves off and cheerfully went on about the gossip of the school. It was then when Ahiru noticed her name among the gossip. She tried to ignore it, assuming it was about her and Fakir, until she heard the dreaded name.

"Femio-san? Really? That poor girl!" Ahiru's face went pale as she turned to the girls who were looking at her with pity. Lacing up her slippers, Ahiru tried not to trip as she went over to them. "R-Really? He's still trying to win everyone over?" The girls nodded and told her that Femio wasn't going to stop. They said they heard him talking to his butler about Ahiru. He said she was definitely the one. Ahiru shakily thanked them for the heads-up and walked towards dance class. _Oh Fakir! I think this is going to be a terrible day…_

~0~

"Class! Please quiet down! Quiet! Qui-DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME OR NOT?" Dead silence filled the class. Neko-sensei (Now human like everyone else) ran his hand through his hair numerous times and breathed what looked like breathing exercises. He was married, but he was still working out the kinks, and going to therapy. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and whispered to each other, guessing when Femio was going to show up. Ahiru shrank behind her friends as they tried to console her and told her how wonderful it will be to see Fakir's heart-broken face when Femio declares his love for Ahiru. Ahiru on the other hand, not too happy.

Fakir slipped into the dance class as sat against the less-crowded wall. His class had finished early since his teacher claimed that his novel was waiting for him. Since he had nothing to do, he decided to amuse himself and see if Ahiru was any better at dancing since the last time he saw her. He spotted her instantly. Why was she squirming like that? Was there a test today? He heard chatter of "Femio-san." Frowning, Fakir became suspicious as the gossip grew.

BOOM. The doors burst open as a purple leotard "prince" burst in with rose petals shooting out of nowhere. Ahiru stifled a scream and tried to shrink behind her friends even more. Like the nice friends they were, they stood up and yelled "She's over here Femio-saaaaaaaaaan!" Ahiru shot up and scrambled for the open window. Her friends grabbed her and dragged her down from the sill. Femio strolled over to her in his feminine-glory self. Fakir felt something exploding in his heart. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_

Everyone fell silent as Femio opened his big mouth to declare his princess. "I am here for two reasons today. The first is to apologize for all of the hearts that I've unintentionally taken"- insert gags and the rolling of eyes- " You ladies are all lovely, but I have realized who my true princess is. That is the second reason why I am here. Ahiru," He turned to her with half-lidded eyes. Ahiru looked as though she was about to puke. "You are my princess, and I know you love me as well. Now, will you do the honor of riding with me out into the sunset?" Femio held out his hand. At this point, Ahiru couldn't even stutter a quack.

"She sure as hell won't!" Fakir stomped over to Femio and knocked his hand away from Ahiru. Everyone turned to see the pissed-off possesive boyfriend. Faces paled as they saw the look he had. Fakir was _pissed_. He looked like he was about kill something. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Fakir stood on front of Ahiru like a possessive dog. If you looked pass his pissed off face, the situation was so cute.

Anyway, back to the dramatic situation- Femio threw his hand upon his face and cried "I knew there was something between us Ahiru-hime! This man has been holding you prisoner hasn't he? Don't worry, I'll defeat him for you!" Before anyone could react, Femio punched Fakir. Neko-sensei even froze. Of course, being little weak Femio, his punch did nothing. Fakir on the other hand, he pretty much wanted to kill him in one go. So, as Femio looked up at the sky as if he won the battle, Fakir brought down his fist onto his face. With force.

Now something happened when Femio hit his head on the ground. His brain was scrambled into something different. He tried to focus on Ahiru, but he lost it. "What-what is happening? My world is going…" He blacked out.

"Fakir! Why would you do that?" Ahiru turned slightly agitated toward him. "I know he was crazy, but there was no need for violence." Fakir looked down at his shoes as he was being scolded. Secretly of course, he was overly happy. That bastard finally got what he deserved. He looked down at Ahiru as she poked his chest, her eyes fiery with passion. Fakir's lips twitched with a smile. He always thought she was cutest when she was yelling at him. As Ahiru looked up to yell at him some more, Fakir leaned over and sealed her with a kiss. The class stared with their mouths opened wide enought to catch bugs. Ahiru stuttered something incoherent and slowly closed her eyes. _Ahiru is mine. Mine._

~0~

At the end of class, everyone learned a valuable lesson. Never mess with someone else's girlfriend, especially Ahiru. After Fakir shut Ahiru up, Ahiru forgave him. She looked down at Femio (who had been knocked to the ground) and shrugged as he groaned for his butler. "Eh, he's okay." All Femio had was a booboo, a minor bruise. Although, when he woke up, something strange happened. Femio did not utter a single girl's name. Worse, all he could think about was Fakir.

"Oh Fakir! I know we are both the same gender, but that cannot stop us from loving each other!" Femio called his butler and ordered him to get the bulls ready.

Ha, you thought this day was over, didn't you?

~0~

Fakir and Ahiru walked calmly out of school. They didn't even get in trouble with the principal. Because of all the harassment notices the principal was getting, he thanked them for straightening Femio out. Fakir was happy. He had Ahiru, and no threats of her being taken away.

"Say Fakir, you want to go to the pond? I think there's going to be a strawberry sunset tonight. We don't have to though, because I know you've been working on that new story and everything…" Ahiru looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Fakir's heart thumped. "O-of course! We can go where ever you want Ahiru, after today I don't care where we go." Fakir gave her a slight smirk. Ahiru blushed and mumbled an okay.

Fakir sighed as he sat on the wooden deck with Ahiru, watching some birds lazily drift by on the water. Ahiru had already dozed off and was resting her head on his lap, her salmon-colored braid resting on his legs. Fakir sighed yet again at how cheesy this sight was. He never thought that he would've fallen head over heels with a troublesome girl like Ahiru, as if in a actual fairy tale, or like Mytho and Rue. He ran his hand gently over Ahiru's face as she mumbled something in her sleep. He didn't even notice Femio approaching him from behind.

"Oh Fakir! I know you love me!" Fakir's neck snapped around to look at Femio as Ahiru sleepily blinked her eyes awake. "Fakir, what's going on…?" She looked to see what he was glaring at and gasped. "You! What do you want from me now?" Fakir helped Ahiru up and stood in front of her like before.

"Femio what is it now? You aren't getting Ahiru so back the fuck off!" If Fakir was pissed before, then this was a new level of pissed. Try to get Ahiru once and you'll get punched. Try it again and he'll send your ass to the moon.

"Ahiru? I'm not after _her_, I want you Fakir!" Femio dove for Fakir. Fakir easily dodged him and pulled Ahiru out of the way. Femio fell into the cold water with a splash, his butler crying after him. Femio dragged himself onto the deck dripping wet. "Fakir why? I know you don't want to be with this hideous _woman_."

That was the last straw. But it wasn't Fakir who stepped forward. Ahiru stepped forward with the look that had the same level of pissed as Fakir. She pulled back her fist and swung. Femio was definitely sleeping with the fishes tonight. "First me and now Fakir? He's mine you creep!" Ahiru puffed. She had never been that angry before. Fakir looked at her with surprise. A grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

Ahiru turned to Fakir and raised an eyebrow at his grin. "Fakir?" Ahiru pouted with a confused face. Fakir laughed and picked her up, swung her in a circle, and kissed her with all his might. When he pulled back Ahiru was even more confused. Fakir chuckled and led her home. "Ahiru, you are a force meant to be reckoned with." The couple walked home happier than ever, while Femio was being fished out by his butler. If you thought Fakir was someone not to cross, you were wrong. Mess with Fakir, and Ahiru will send your ass to pluto. No one comes between Ahiru and Fakir. NO ONE.

~End

A/N: So it's been a couple years since I last wrote a Fakir/Ahiru story. You like? R&R cuz I know you want to ;)


End file.
